Siehe ich verkündige euch große Freude
by chaotizitaet
Summary: Mr. Bennet hat ein paar wirklich gute Neuigkeiten für seine Gattin.


Ja, ja, ich konnte mal wieder die Finger nicht von diesem Fandom lassen. 

Disclaimer: Die hier verwendeten Figuren und Schauplätze sind das geistige Eigentum von Jane Austen und lediglich geliehen. Auch verdiene ich kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

**Siehe, ich verkündige euch große Freude**

Mr. Bennet war vermutlich nicht der beste Vater, den man sich denken konnte. Nicht, nachdem er die Erziehung seiner Töchter über Jahre hinweg einer Frau überlassen hatte, die er zwar geheiratet hatte, der er aber keinen Respekt entgegenbrachte und sich lediglich über ihre flatterhafte, unsinnige Art amüsierte. Dabei war ihm die Zukunft der fünf Mädchen keineswegs gleichgültig – schließlich hatte er jedem potenziellen Heiratskandidaten, den seine Frau erwähnt hatte, seine Aufwartung gemacht. Doch erst die unselige Eskapade mit Lydia und Wickham hatte ihm deutlich vor Augen geführt, dass derlei Antrittsbesuche allein nicht ausreichten und seine sonstigen Versäumnisse nicht zu übersehen waren. Deshalb beschloss er, fortan mehr Anteil am Leben und der Entwicklung seiner Töchter zu nehmen.  
Zum Glück bewahrte ihn die Hochzeit seiner beiden ältesten Töchter davor, diesem Entschluss großartig Taten folgen zu lassen, denn nach so vielen Jahren der Ruhe und Freiheit, die seine Bücher ihm versprachen, war die banale Konversation in einem Ballsaal, und der Zwang selbige auch noch selbst betreiben zu müssen, mehr als Mr. Bennet auf Dauer ertragen hätte. Aber Jane und Elizabeth waren schon immer vernünftig und verantwortungsbewusst gewesen und so überließ er ihnen nur allzu gern seine zweitjüngste Tochter Catherine, die aufgrund ihrer engen schwesterlichen Beziehung zu Lydia ähnlich oberflächlich und kokett war. Immerhin war sie weniger dickköpfig und so leichter erziehbar und da die Umgebung von Pemberly, allem voran das Beispiel von Darcys Schwester Georgiana, ihr zeigten, dass Flirten kaum als dauerhafter Lebensinhalt gelten konnte, waren die Fortschritte in Kittys Benehmen ziemlich beachtlich.  
Dennoch war Mr. Bennet beunruhigt gewesen, als Jane in einem ihrer letzten Briefe erwähnte, dass Colonel Fitzwilliam einen Freund, einen gewissen Colonel Danforth, eingeladen habe, die Osterfeiertage mit ihm in Pemberly zu verbringen. Zwar ging Mr. Bennet davon aus, dass es sich bei Colonel Danforth um einen anständigen Mann handelte, doch er befürchtete, dass beim Anblick der roten Uniform Kitty wieder in ihre alten Verhaltensweisen zurückfallen könnte. (Fitzwilliam war mittlerweile mit Anne de Bourgh verlobt und stellte diesbezüglich keine Gefahr mehr dar.) Und so war er einmal mehr zu einem seiner Überraschungsbesuche nach Derbyshire aufgebrochen.  
Jetzt aber, wo die Kutsche ihn die letzten Meilen nach Longbourn brachte, konnte er sich ein zufriedenes Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, insbesondere, wenn er an die Reaktion seiner Frau dachte, wenn er ihr Kittys Brief überreichen würde.

_Pemberly, 31. März___

_Liebste Mama,__  
__Du glaubst ja nicht wie glücklich ich bin. Ich möchte überschäumen vor lauter Freude! Colonel Danforth hat um meine Hand angehalten. Und ich habe natürlich Ja gesagt… Oh, er ist ja so wonnig! Und so klug! Dabei aber keineswegs langweilig oder so.__  
__Oh Mama, es war so romantisch!__  
__Am ersten Abend erschien er mir noch ein wenig reserviert, doch schon da ist mir aufgefallen, was für ein aufmerksamer Tischnachbar er doch ist. Er konnte ganz wundervoll erzählen. Und anders als es bei klugen Leuten so oft der Fall ist, habe ich ihm ansehen können, dass ihm die Plauderei nicht nur leicht fiel, sondern er sie auch genoss.__  
__Schrieb ich es am ersten Abend noch dem Zufall zu, dass er mein Tischherr wurde (Fitzwilliam hatte Georgiana gewählt, Darcy führte selbstverständlich Lizzy zu Tisch, so dass D. im Grunde nichts anderes übrig blieb, als mir seinen Arm anzubieten), gab es am folgenden Morgen, als wir zum Karfreitagsgottesdienst fuhren, keinen Zweifel, dass er von sich aus meine Gesellschaft suchte. Warum sonst hätte er mich einladen sollen, mit ihm in seinem Phaeton zu fahren? Auch in der Kirche richtete er es so ein, dass er neben mir saß. Oh Mama! Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, hätte der Pfarrer an diesem Morgen noch viel länger predigen können. Nicht, dass ich ernsthaft etwas von dem, was er von der Kanzel herabsalbaderte, mitbekommen hätte, aber es war unglaublich aufregend, immer wieder heimliche Blicke mit D. auszutauschen. Natürlich kein auffälliges Starren, schließlich waren wir in einer Kirche und die ganze Gemeinde hätte sich sonst binnen kürzester Zeit das Maul über uns zerrissen. Aber es war genug, um mir ein wohliges Kribbeln über den Rücken laufen zu lassen. Der öffentliche Eindruck war dann wohl auch der Grund dafür, weshalb Fitzwilliam nach dem Gottesdienst geradezu darauf bestand, dass er mit D. im Phaeton zurückfahre und ich bei Lizzy und Darcy in die Kutsche einsteigen sollte.__  
__Aber spätestens beim Osterball gab es keinen Zweifel mehr an Colonel D.s Absichten. Denn wie sonst hätte man es verstehen sollen, dass er nicht nur das Eröffnungsmenuett mit mir tanzte, sondern auch noch zwei Walzer! Stell Dir nur vor, Mama, drei Tänze an einem Abend mit dem selben Herren und zwei davon Walzer! Aber ich denke, dass er zuvor bereits mit Papa gesprochen hatte, denn andernfalls hätte mir Lizzy wohl kaum erlaubt, mich von ihm ein drittes Mal auf die Tanzfläche führen zu lassen.__  
__Dennoch hat er noch eine ganze Woche verstreichen lassen, ehe er sich mir während eines Spaziergangs im Park erklärte. Er sagte, er habe mir Zeit geben wollen, ihn ein wenig besser kennenzulernen, damit meine Entscheidung nicht von den ersten fünf Minuten unserer Begegnung abhängig wäre. Ist er nicht hinreißend? So mitfühlend und charmant? Oh, und er sieht auch noch umwerfend gut aus. Von dem zusätzlichen Glanz, den seine rote Uniform ihm verleiht, ganz zu schweigen.__  
__Liebste Mama, ich hoffe doch, dass Du uns Deinen Segen gibst – Papa hat bereits zugestimmt. Wir wollen im Sommer, spätestens aber zur Eröffnung der Jagdsaison nach Longbourn kommen und hoffen, noch in diesem Jahr zu heiraten.__  
__Oh Mama! Ich bin ja so glücklich!__  
__Deine Dich liebende Kitty._

„Oh, Mr. Bennet! Oh, mein kleines Kätzchen! Verlobt! Noch dazu mit einem Colonel!" Mrs. Bennet konnte kaum noch an sich halten, als sie die Lektüre des Briefes beendet hatte. „Aber sag, mein Lieber", unterbrach sie ihren Freudentaumel, „wie steht es mit seinen Beziehungen, mit seinen Finanzen?" Denn so schön die Aussicht auf eine weitere verheiratete Tochter war, ohne finanzielle Absicherung waren auch die schönsten Anträge wenig wert, würde doch nach Mr. Bennets Tod dieser schreckliche Mr. Collins Longbourn und alles, was dazu gehörte, erben.  
Mr. Bennet lächelte milde, während er sich im Geiste darauf vorbereitete, Zeuge zu werden, wie seine Frau endgültig den Kopf verlor. „Er ist zwar nur der jüngere Sohn eines einfachen Ritters aus Devon, aber..." Er legte eine spannungssteigernde Pause ein, was ihm von Mrs. Bennet eine ganze Reihe ungeduldiger Blicke einbrachte. „Aber dank eines Patenonkels, der im überseeischen Handel zu einem beträchtlichen Vermögen gekommen ist, und der vor etwa drei Jahren verstorben ist, verfügt Colonel Danforth über ein jährliches Einkommen von etwa viertausend Pfund im Jahr, vielleicht auch etwas mehr."  
„Oh, mein lieber Mr. Bennet! Viertausend Pfund im Jahr und höchstwahrscheinlich mehr! Oh was für ein Glück! Der liebe Colonel Danforth! Ich habe ihn bereits jetzt ins Herz geschlossen. Oh, und natürlich müssen die Kinder uns im Sommer besuchen. Und bei der Gelegenheit können sie auch gleich heiraten. Viertausend Pfund! Oh, Mr. Bennet!..."  
Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt, aber keineswegs geneigt, den überschwänglichen Äußerungen seiner Frau noch länger zuzuhören, zog sich Mr. Bennet in die Bibliothek zurück.


End file.
